In the first year we brushed the canine pancreatic duct a few cm and have obtained up to 450 clumps of ductal cells. We propose other brushes capable of traversing the entire length of the pancreas, and will test them thoroughly in dogs. Also we will continue a colony of dogs exposed to repeated brushings to test their tolerance. Fifty patients entered into the pancreatic study in the past 8 months. Pancreatic aspiration has yielded from 200 cells to 1,100 cells. Pancreatic ductograms and abdominal echograms followed the aspirations. Five patients with proven pancreatic cancer were correctly diagnosed preoperatively by these methods. Cytology alone was accurate in 40 percent. High levels of immunoglobulins IgA and IgE occurred in the pancreatic fluid of patients with pancreatic carcinoma. There was evidence of plasminogen activator in pancreatic cancer and seven cases of pancreatitis. We will continue to study young asymptomatic controls and older patients without known pancreatic disease. Isoelectric focusing of pancreatic proteins points to seven distinctive patterns in our patients and may help distinguish various pancreatic disease from the normal states.